A Gift From Father Christmas
by Macbeth Mouse
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and Albus is all alone. What's a boy to do? ASP/SM


'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring except for a mouse. Albus Severus, while not a mouse, was a boy who did not return to his house. His cousin Rose had left him alone and would not return until the last winds had blown. He was alone on Christmas, and what a sad boy was he, but for a couple of others and a rampant banshee. Sadness and sorrow had haunted him daily, and so death he had been contemplating lately.

On the cold floor he sat, next to a suit of armour with an absent hat. The tears fell freely with no one around and into a ball he curled on the unforgiving ground. His heart hurt worse than ever before; would he ever come to learn more? Death was sweeter than this cold, black abyss, and so he thought "Why should I take this?"

Footsteps fell onto deaf ears as the sound of his name was muffled through tears. It was at once noticed when, in the midst of it all, arms wrapped around him and saved him from the thrall.

"What are you doing?" he called out at first. How dare someone touch him when he was at his worst!

"You looked so lonely," said the stranger with words as soft as sable. "I could not resist, I was unable."

Albus looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion and heart, no lies. It was enough for the tears to fall once more, and to the gods he swore.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, the most perfect boy at school. If I thought that you cared, I would be such a fool."

Scorpius smiled a small little smile. "You would be surprised to hear that I am a master in the art of guile."

"So who are you really, a master of disguise?"

"I am but a boy who wishes to be rid of the lies."

The smile had gone from the most beautiful of faces, instead one that goodness replaces. Sombre and weary his tired eyes shone, and it was then that Albus knew who really was alone.

"I wish I were brave," said the boy in jade. "But you know, it is you whose valour can't be swayed."

"Me," Albus squeaked in misunderstanding, his former sadness notwithstanding. "How am I so brave compared to you? I may be in Gryffindor, but it was a mistake; that you knew! I cannot bear to be on my own, much less face the world alone."

Shaking his head with forlorn sorrow, Scorpius knew he would regret this in the morrow. "Albus Severus, son of the great Harry Potter; he can cry a whole sea of water. But Scorpius Malfoy, son of a Death Eater; for him to cry, off the edge he would teeter."

"You can cry on my shoulder, you know. It's impossible for my thoughts of anyone to become low. I have no one to tell, so your secret's safe with me. In fact, you can call me Albee. That's what my family calls me, at least, although I'm sure you've heard that at the feast."

They looked at each other for a might long while, neither of them feeling that the moment was vile. In each other's arms they stayed, content to let the evening fade. Albus was not surprised when he felt a kiss, nor was he surprised when his heart exploded in bliss. It was short, sweet, and chaste as could be, but what they shared in those moments had their hearts interlaced. Maybe, they thought, they could fall in love. And maybe this was a sign, for there was a lack thereof. Perhaps, Most important of all, was the idea that maybe this meant the loneliness they could forestall.

They parted at last with their faces flushed red. Scorpius's smile told more than he said. His happiness appeared to be corrupting, for the moment he saw it, Albus felt the drums in his heart erupting.

"I thought I'd be alone this Christmas," Albus said sadly.

"You aren't alone now. I will always be with you, gladly."

Then down the hall, came a whistle quite loud. The boys turned their heads as far as their necks allowed. Professor Longbottom was there with a look of pure joy akin to a child on Christmas morning with a brand new toy. Every year without fail, the Professor would stay and become quite drunk on this holiday. Most students ignored it, for he was quite fun when one didn't get in the way of his latest pun.

"Professor," said Scorpius, carefully treading. "Isn't there somewhere you should be heading?"

"Yes, of course, the feast!" Professor Longbottom said with a squeal. "But before I head off, I must make an appeal."

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

The End.


End file.
